


Kidnapped as a Countermeasure

by Dastiel4ever



Series: Crime That Brings People Together [4]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: Andy tries desperately to fight against Phelan. Todd gives him a helping hand but what happens when a familiar face comes back to help Phelan? What will become of the two men? Fourth installment of Crime that Brings People Together. A Find out in this story!





	

            “I think you’re losing your touch old man.” Vinny says coming around the corner. Phelan is half tempted to attack the other man after what he did. But he realized he must be here for a reason.

            “What do you want?” Phelan asks. Vinny just chuckles.

            “Well I’ve been having a friend keep a close eye on you and boy they say you have gotten yourself into a bit of a situation.” Vinny says to him. “You got caught on CCTV?”

            “Yeah, I’m about to go handle that now.” Phelan says.

            “Care if I lend a hand?” Vinny asks.

            “As long as you promise we aren’t going to kill anyone. No matter how out of hand things get.” Phelan says.

            “Fair enough.” Vinny says hopping into the passenger seat.

**10 Minutes later:**

Todd follows Andy into the building. Todd slowly follows behind Andy. Andy enters the apartment, before he can close the door, Todd stands in the doorway.

            “Get out of here!” Andy shouts at Todd.

            “Are you Phelan’s bitch now?” Todd asks.

            “What?” Andy asks. Todd steps into the flat.

            “I’ve been watching him, keeping an eye out and I see you meeting with him all the time. You got to get out when you can, mate. Trust me; this guy isn’t to be trusted.”

            “Isn’t he marrying your mum?” Andy asks.

            “That doesn’t matter, what matters is Phelan can’t be trusted.”

            “Yeah you told me that already, mate.”

            “Well, why don’t you and me go to the police? I’ve got some evidence that we can use against him. He can be pinned down.” Todd says.

            “I’ve got some evidence too.” Andy says pulling out his computer. “There were some CCTV tapes that I recorded before I destroyed the originals.”

            “Great, we can use that.” Todd says. “We should go.” Andy nods, both of the men turning around to see Phelan and Vinny standing behind them. “When did you get back?”

            “I’m very disappointed in you, Todd. I told you to hold off, didn’t I? But you just couldn’t, it was more important to take down Pat here.”

            “Oh, so it was Todd that was your little spy?” Phelan asks looking at Todd then back to Vinny.

            “Alright fine, we’ll just destroy the evidence and then we can leave.” Todd says, putting his hand in his pocket where his phone is.

            “What? No! No, you aren’t going to control me anymore!” Andy says going to shove Phelan, Vinny stepping in between them. This gives Todd enough time to call Billy.

            “Todd? Where the hell are you?” Billy asks through the phone. Before Todd can answer, Andy and Phelan start to fight with each other. Vinny pulls out a rag and a bottle, Todd freezes unable to move or say anything. Vinny puts some of the liquid onto the rag.

            “Mate! Mate look out!” Todd shouts, just as Vinny puts the rag over Andy’s mouth. Phelan looks at Todd seeing the phone in his hand.

            “Give me the phone, Todd.” Phelan says stepping towards Todd, Todd stepping back bumping into the sofa. “We have no choice but to bring him with us.” Todd tries to maneuver his way around the two men, dropping his phone in the process, luckily not ending the call to Billy.

            “Billy! Help!” Todd yells as he is caught by Phelan who holds Todd so that Vinny can chloroform him as well. Todd puts up much more of a fight than Andy did, kicking things off the coffee table, knocking over a lamp when finally the chloroform kicks in. Vinny picks Todd up putting him over his shoulder. Phelan does the same with Andy. They both walk out the door, putting both men in the back of the van.

            “You need to get out of here,” Phelan says to Vinny.

            “What you aren’t coming with?” Vinny asks.

            “I need to take care of a few things.” Phelan says.

            “Right, I’ll head to my house. Call me when you are leaving. I’ll give you directions.” Vinny says jumping into the van, he leans over adding “And don’t think of giving me up.”

            “Billy heard me on the phone. I’m not going to give you up. As far as I’m concerned we are in this together now.” Phelan says.

            “Alright.” Vinny says.

            “Keep in touch. Be careful with Todd though he can be a bit of a…”

            “I can handle Todd.” Vinny says. Vinny closes the door driving off leaving Phelan to clean up the mess inside.  

**Author's Note:**

> I am too upset about Andy's death that I decided to write this. I can't believe they did this! So angry! So here's a story including two of my favorite characters together for the first time. I'm sure I'll find a way to bring in Tyrone later on (he's my third favorite character).


End file.
